Union Pines High
by kra-z4moore
Summary: /OC/Hardyz/Moore/Helms.\\\ A Fan-fiction based on the everyday lives of high school students. Love, Drama, Hard ships, and lots more. Read and follow 7 students through a long school year with more twists and turns than you'd ever expect.


**High school **

**Characters: **

**Matt Hardy  
Jessica Box (OC)  
****Jeff Hardy  
****Angel Thomas (OC)  
****Shannon Moore  
****Shane Helms  
****Beth Britt**

**Summary: **

**A Fan-fiction based on the everyday lives of high school students. Love, Drama, Hard ships, and lots more. Read and follow 7 students through a long school year with more twists and turns than you'd ever expect.**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is written for your entertainment. It has nothing to do with the WWE or the real people I use as characters in the story. These are characters used only for my writing I do not claim to be nor claim to own any of the above names except for the ones listed under the owned section. Please enjoy this story knowing I made all this up in my crazy little head . Also READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--**

**The first day of school is always the same. New teachers, class mates, crushes and friends. To some it could be one of the scariest days of the whole school year. People judging you by the way you look and dress. Always looking for popularity knowing you wont fit in. The worst of all is sitting in the same room as the person you've had a crush on ever since you could remember.**

**--**

**Her hazel blue eyes, outlined with a nice fine line of black eyeliner searched the room slowly. Trying to pick out the faces of her new classmates. Feeling her cheeks start to warm with color as she spotted him. His green eyes were half closed as his blonde and black streaked hair fell over his forehead. Her eyes wondered over the features of his amazing face. Stopping briefly on his lips before her head was knocked forward. **

**She spun her head to see her friend laughing. **

"**Angel, fuck you," she glared as her friend pushed her dark hair back away from her dark chocolate eyes that were lined with think streaks of black.**

"**Fuck you too Jessica," Angel laughed hugging her friend. "I didn't want you to get embarrassed," she smiled.**

"**Thanks," Jessica laughed then looked down at her books.**

"**No problem," Angel laughed as she sat next to her long time friend then found herself glancing around the room spotting her crush next to the guy Jessica was just staring at. **

**He sat slouched back in his seat with his long dark curly hair pulled back. His dark eyes met hers as a smile turned up the corner of his lips. Blushing she quickly looked away and spotted his brother laughing at her. His multi colored hair fell over his forehead barely allowing you to see his green eyes. She blushed more and pushed Jessica's arm roughly.**

"**OW!" she exclaimed and pushed Angel back. **"**Look, they're looking over here." **

**Jessica quickly glanced across the room noticing them all laughing. "So," she laughed.**

"**Matt seen me looking at him, and so did Jeff," she sighed looking down.**

"**What about Shannon?" Jessica asked.**

"**He just woke up," Angel laughed shaking her head as the blonde and black haired guy groaned and punched his friend.**

**--**

**Shannon groaned as he grabbed Jeff's colorful hair. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" he sighed and released his friends hair.**

"**Shannon leave Jeff alone," Matt laughed as he pulled his dark hair lose from the hair tie.**

"**He woke me up," Shannon growled.**

"**Well, you shouldn't be sleeping," Jeff stuck out his tongue and laughed. "Plus I caught Jessica looking at you earlier," Jeff laughed.**

"**Really," Shannon yawned stretching his arms over his head.**

"Y**eah, I seen that. Angel was looking at me as well." Matt chuckled.**

"**I wonder if this is the only class we'll have with them?" Jeff smiled.**

**The class got quiet as a tall light brown headed woman walked in the room. "Alright class," she smiled as she stopped at the front of the room. "I'm Ms. Cox," she continued setting down her stuff.**

**--**

**Class passed quickly before the bell rang. **

"**Alright I know it's the first day of school but I all of you have to read pages 146-157 and answer questions 1-25," Ms. Cox announced wiping the board clean. **

**Jessica yawned as she stood up pulling her backpack over her shoulder then turned and looked at Angel.**

"**Man school blows," Angel groaned as they walked out into the hall.**

"**I know," Jessica whined looking at the paper. "So, who do you have next?" she frowned. **

**Angel pulled the paper from Jessica's fingers and smiled. "We have all the same classes," she hugged her friend tightly. "So we wont be alone." **

"**YAY!" Jessica squealed walking into the next class then sat at a table.**

"**Oh great, they have this class too." Angel whispered in her friends ear as Matt, Jeff, and Shannon sat at the table across from theirs.**

"Gr**eat," Jessica sighed and blushed already feeling their eyes on her.**

"S**omeone's turning red." Angel laughed poking her friend.**

"L**eave me alone," Jessica laughed burying her face in her hands.**

**--**

"**I wonder what's wrong with Jessica," Shannon frowned.**

"**Why don't you go ask her?" Matt smiled.**

"**I think she's just feeling bad cause she has to look at his ugly ass for an hour," Jeff laughed nudging Shannon. **

**Shannon pushed Jeff off the table making him fall to the floor. He glared up at his friend and kicked his shin.**

"**Shannon, You're such an ass," Jeff growled.**

"**He knows that now sit down," Matt rolled his eyes pulling his brother up and into the chair next to him. "You're both making scenes I don't want to be seen in," he laughed as a as short fat long blonde haired lady waddled across the room.**

"**Dude, Look at that!" Jeff laughed under his breath pointing.**

"**Alright class take out your books, I'm Mrs. Smith," she announced writing the assignment on the board.**

**-- After School --**

"**Oh my god, I can't believe I have every fucking class with Shannon," Jessica whined banging her head on the back of the passenger's side seat. **

"**Well, I Have all my classes with Matt AND Jeff," Angel laughed as she pulled out of the school's parking lot.**

"**Yeah well I have to sit at a table with him," Jessica smiled.**

"**Really, How did that go?" Angel smiled. "I want ice cream." **

"**Well then let's go get some."**

"**I wasn't asking you I was telling you."**

**Jessica smiled and turned her head looking out the window.**

"**stop daydreaming lady we're here." **

"**You know we live way to close to places," Jessica laughed jumping out of the car and running to get their seats inside.**

"**You're weird and I'm embarrassed to know you." **

"**That's mean," Jessica gasped then looked out the window after placing her order and groaned. "Look who's here," she rolled her eyes.**

**Angel quickly glanced outside to see matt's car pulling in and parking next to hers. "Oh great," Angel sunk back in her seat as the waitress set their ice cream in front of them.**

"**Dude they're sitting next to us," Jessica squealed as she shoved a spoonful into her mouth.**

"**Hey Jess, Hey Ang," Jeff yelled as Jessica and Angel turned and nodded at him.**

"**Hurry," Angel laughed eating her ice cream a little faster.**

"**I am, I am," Jessica laughed as Jeff stopped at their table.**

"**You two in a hurry?" Jeff smiled pulling a chair and sitting at the end of their table. **

"**Um…" Jessica looked at angel and laughed wiping her mouth.**

"**Hey Jeff," Angel smiled.**

"**Hey, I was wondering. Matt and I are having a cook out. Think you would want to come?" Jeff smiled as Matt handed him his shake over his shoulder.**

"**Hey," Matt nodded as Shannon stopped standing next to him.**

"**Hey," Jessica and Angel smiled then looked at Jeff.**

"**We'll see ok?" Angel smiled as Jessica lifted her bowl to her lips. "You're so weird," she laughed.**

"**Hey, I paid for it and it was fucking good so I'm going to eat every bit of it," Jessica laughed wiping her mouth.**

"**Uh- last time I checked. I was paying," Angel laughed looking up remembering they were still watching them.**

"**You two are funny," Matt smiled at angel.**

"**Well We're going to our table. Think about the cook out please?" Jeff smiled as they both nodded then left.**

"**Jeff, what cook out?" Shannon and Matt asked.**

"**The one I planned for next weekend," Jeff smiled turning to sit at a different table.**

"**What? When did you do this?" Matt asked.**

"**Just now," Jeff laughed.**

"**What? WHY!" Shannon exclaimed punching Jeff's arm.**

"**Because you two need to stop being pussies and ask Jessica and Angel out," Jeff laughed before both Matt and Shannon slapped the back of his head. **"**Hey, that's the thanks I get for helping you two out," he laughed rubbing the back of his head. **

**--**


End file.
